


The Bond Between Trainer And Pokemon

by Hmason



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmason/pseuds/Hmason
Summary: All Credit Goes To Creator  Snizzlefit on Hentai Foundry
Kudos: 5





	The Bond Between Trainer And Pokemon

Chapter 0 - Beyond Friendship  
With a melodic jingle and a rush of cool air the doors to the PokeMart slid open. Alex stepped inside looking both awestruck and overwhelmed. Having spent most of his life in a small town he'd never seen anywhere larger than a PokeCenter. He walked by shelf after shelf of items for Pokemon and Trainers alike, his head on a constant swivel as he tried to take it all in. Since he lacked any real plan beyond simply exploring the massive building and the mall it was connected to his wandering was rather aimless at first. Initially he simply walked up and down every aisle in case there might be something he needed but after a while his feet carried him towards more open areas where clothes and other accessories were on display. It was only as he approached the clothing racks and saw the other Trainers milling around the area that he started to realize how unusual his circumstances were. Unlike most of his friends Alex had stayed home to help his family and run the farm that kept them alive. Only after things were back to a comfortable normalcy had he been able to leave home and become a Trainer. But that'd taken the better part of nine years and now, as he was nearly twenty years old, it felt exceedingly strange to be surrounded by his peers. None of them looked older than twelve and many seemed confused to even see him with a handful of Pokeballs on his belt. His tanned cheeks darkened a little as the noticed the confusing stares of both a mother and her children. He pulled the bill his red and white hat a little lower over her his face and turned away from the others. In his distraction he nearly ran headlong into a smiling young sales associate.

“Did you need any help sir?” She asked in a cheerful voice.

“Uhm—I-I think I'm all right . . .” He replied with a thick country accent, “I appreciate the offer though ma'am!”

“Well if have any questions don't hesitate ask.”

“Sure thing. Thanks.” 

Feeling a little weird about being called 'sir' he stepped aside so the girl could walk past him and as he did Alex almost knocked over a rack of clothes. As he fumbled with and just barely managed to catch the unsecured frame he looked down at the outfits on display. Confused by the bizarre shapes and proportions of the clothing he grabbed one to examine. After several seconds of turning it over and trying to imagine what kind of human could possibly fit inside such a thing he could only shake his head at the strange ways of city folk. He put the weird garments back and continued walking through the store. As he did Alex noticed more clothing racks lined with oddly shaped apparel, often with too many or too few places for arms, legs, and even heads. His bewilderment only grew as he spotted a closed off section on the far side of the area. Tucked away in the corner of the building and walled off like nowhere else he could see the mystery of such a place was immediately strong enough to send him strolling towards it without a thought. The number of people slowly dwindled as he approached the mini store, or whatever it actually was, until he found himself completely alone at the doorway. Mildly fascinated by the beads hanging from the frame in place of an actual door he had the vague sense that this was a place he probably shouldn't be. But when that feeling collided with his innate curiosity he could help but step inside. Not three steps in and before the beads were even rustling he was approached by another employee, this one a bit older than the last.

“How old are you young man?”

“Nineteen?” Alex replied, caught off guard by the question, “I-is that a problem ma'am?”

“Not at all.” The woman looked him up at down several times before nodding in approval and saying, “If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.”

“A-all right . . .” Feeling a little relieved that she didn't seem to be bothered by his age he turned his attention towards a random clothing rack. Just like all the others he'd passed outside it too was filled with clothes seemingly unfit for humans, “Uhm . . . excuse ma'am?”

“Yes?” The sales associate said as she turned back towards him.

“Who are these for?” Alex grabbed something off the rack and held it out like evidence, “They don't look like they'd fit anybody . . .”

“They're for your Pokemon.” She answered with a slightly amused grin.

“People dress up their Pokemon?”

“Of course, it's all the rage these days. Surely you've seen examples of it before?”

“Well yeah . . . I just thought those folks were kinda . . . odd . . .” He felt a little guilty for being judgmental but the employee didn't seem to mind.

“That's understandable. Most Trainers don't bother, the garments tend to get ruined during battles. But for other people it's quite a popular fashion trend.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense . . .”

“Did you have any other questions?”

“Uhm . . . I don't think so . . .”

“Well if you need help selecting any outfits don't hesitate to ask!”

“Okay, thank you ma'am.”

“It's my pleasure.” As she turned away the woman's grin widened and she let out a soft chuckle.

Alex put the clothes he'd grabbed back and looked around at all the other outfits with a fresh perspective. He couldn't imagine a scenario where he'd need or want to spend money on something so silly. He'd been wearing the same red and white sneakers, black jeans, white shirt, and red vest since he left home. About the only thing he'd changed was upgrading his backpack to a larger messenger bag and even that was purely the result of his pack breaking on the first day he'd set off. Just about ready to walk out of there and never think about the strangeness of rich people again he paused at the 'door'. Not because of any sudden epiphany but rather because his hand happened to brush against the first Pokeball on his belt. Looking down and thinking about his best friend sleeping inside that little orb he started to wonder if she might be interested in clothing. She'd always been something of a diva and getting to pick an outfit seemed like something she'd enjoy much more than him. A wry grin spread across his face as he scooped up the Pokeball and rested his thumb against the button. Before he pressed it Alex turned back towards the worker to make sure he wasn't breaking any rules.

“Ma'am?”

“Yes?”

“Is it all right if I let my Pokemon out of her ball?”

“As long as you have the badges to keep her from destroying everything.”

“She won't cause any problems, I swear!”

“All right, you can let her out. But you're liable for any damages your Pokemon cause in the store.”

“Sure thing!”

There was a bright flash of light and when it faded his Pikachu was standing before him with a look that all but said 'well it's about time'. Alex smiled at her while she put her hands on her hips and looked around the area. He could tell she expected to battle and when no other Pokemon presented themselves her expression melted into a look of curiosity. Choosing not to answer her obviously questioning stare he simply looked around the room and clasped his hands behind his back. After a few seconds she followed his lead and started looking around as well. Watching her dark eyes slowly widen as her head turned to look at everything was quite a treat. Apparently unlike him she didn't have any trouble understanding the concept of clothes for Pokemon because within a few seconds her demeanor had completely changed. Visibly trembling with excitement she turned her back to him and scurried over to a nearby rack that was helpfully constructed in a multi tier arrangement with outfits right at her level, when she stood on her hind legs at least. Although he stayed close by Alex made sure to give his stuck up little friend plenty of room. He knew better than anyone how she really felt but he also knew she had appearances to maintain and acting like she enjoyed being around him would definitely shatter that illusion. But he didn't really mind it, there was something cute about the way she would glance back at him over shoulder as though checking to make sure he was still around then immediately act like she hadn't done so and didn't care.

It also gave him a chance to admire just how unique his Pikachu looked compared to all the others he'd seen. No matter how many times he saw her all the little differences that set her apart never failed to enthrall him. While at first glance she looked like a normal Pikachu closer examination revealed a number of distinctions that really worked with her overall attitude. Perhaps the most immediate was the longer and more fluffy look of her tail and how the end was shaped. It had the same jagged, lightning bolt structure leading upwards until a slightly elongated final stretch that ended in the rounded contours of a heart. Or at least the upper portions of one. It matched both the heart shaped reddish pink fur around her cheeks and the general fluffiness of her long ears. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were both noticeably longer and more thick, but in a distinctly feminine way that really accentuated her gender in a manner not common among most Pokemon. She also possessed a slightly thicker tuft of hair across her chest and around her shoulders. It looked uncannily like the upper portions of a fur coat someone rich and full of themselves might wear. Her overall stature and size were a little bit bigger than average as well, nothing too remarkable but when she stood beside others his Pikachu was definitely a few inches taller and noticeably more plump. Particularly below her 'waist' and around her hind legs. That was almost definitely Alex's fault for spoiling her though. He had a hard time saying no whenever she wanted something rich and fattening to eat.

“See anythin you like?” He eventually asked as Pikachu moved from rack to rack.

“Pikachu!”

“I dunno, I think there's more outside. Are these not enough for you?”

“Pika Pika!”

“Okay, lemme check some of these other racks then.” Grinning and turning away from his companion he started searching through the available outfits for something she might enjoy. Despite having no idea what that would be, “I might need a little more to go off of girl, you know I'm bad at this stuff.”

“Pika!”

“Well there's no need to be rude about it!” Alex glanced back at her in time to see her flash a snooty yet endearing grin, “I guess I can ask the girl that works here if—”

“Pikachu!”

“Oh yeah? What'd you find?”

“Pi Pika!” She exclaimed, expending no small amount of effort to grab something off the rack with her adorably stubby arms and hold out for him to see.

“A wrestlin outfit?” Alex asked with a mixture of amusement and surprise, “But you don't wrestle!”

Pikachu folded her arms and fixed him with a sassy look, “Pika!”

“All right!” Defensively raising his hands and chuckling he said, “You sure you want that one? It looks like there's a lot to choose from . . .”

“Pika Pi?”

“Yeah I think black would look good on you. Lemme see if they've got anythin like that . . . how about this?”

“Pikachu!”

“Okay . . . what about this one?”

“Pika Pika!”

“Well I'm getting warmer aren't I?”

“Pi!”

Alex chuckled and looked through the various outfits for a few seconds, “Here we go! You're gonna love this one!”

Peering up at him with one ear flattened against her head and the other perked up Pikachu's dark eyes sparkled in delight as her Trainer showed off the outfit he'd grabbed. An exuberant grin lit up her face and she danced from one foot to the to the other with her arms extended towards the clothes. Alex smiled and handed her the three piece outfit draped on the hangar. She snatched it from his hands without a second thought and admired the garments with triumphant expression on her face. He knelt down to watch her, taken aback and charmed by the genuine display of excitement. Usually she was so haughty and dismissive he had to coax out her true feelings. But apparently all he really needed to do was buy her a nice, if strange, outfit and she'd burst with emotion. When she hugged the clothing against her chest and smiled up at him with genuine affection it was impossible not to feel the same rush of emotion she did. The two looked at one another for a few seconds before Alex held out his arm. Clutching her outfit in one hand Pikachu scampered up to his shoulders and took her familiar place lounging across his broad frame. He couldn't help but notice the way she none too subtly nuzzled against his neck as he stood up. The feeling was enough to make him blush and grin like a fool.

“All right sweetheart, let's get you some clothes.” He said, “I hope they ain't too expensive . . .”

With his companion still affectionately resting on his shoulder Alex approached the counter where the sales associate stood, “Did you find everything all right?” She asked.

“We did, thank you.”

“Wonderful. I just need to ring up your purchase so you can pay . . .”

“Right . . .” He looked at Pikachu for a moment, “I gotta give her the clothes for a second.”

“Pikachu!”

“Well you're gonna get it back!”

“Pika Pi!”

“I know you know how it works I was just—” Shaking his head and laughing Alex looked at the clerk and said, “Sorry this is takin so long.”

“It's quite all right.” She smiled at him and then at Pikachu, “You're very pretty.”

Looking rather pleased with the compliment Pikachu relinquished her hold on the outfit and Alex took it from her with another chuckle, “Pikachu!”

“I do too say things like that!”

“Pika!”

“I told you two days ago!”

“Pikachu!”

“Well it's not my fault you didn't feel like coming out of your Pokeball yesterday!”

“Pikachu! Pika Pi Pikachu!”

“All right, all right!” He remarked, both amused and a little fearful of how agitated she was getting even if it was mostly an act, “I'll make sure to tell you every day from now on.”

“Pika.”

“You're welcome.”

The two looked back to the PokeMart employee to find her watching the exchange with unbridled amusement, “Will that be all sir?” She asked.

“Yes.” Alex said as his cheeks darkened a little. His Pikachu looked entirely unconcerned.

“Wonderful. That'll be fifteen thousand yen please!”

“Wh-I-how-but—” Alex stammered. Looking down at the electronic register that confirmed the amount and then at his Pikachu he struggled to comprehend how or why a simple outfit could be so costly. But as he looked as his haughty friend and saw the eager gleam in her eyes as she stared out the outfit his indignation started to wilt. Despite knowing it was a waste of money and that he was just spoiling her even more he couldn't help but give in. Making her happy was something he cherished and it was impossible not to given in to the temptation whenever it came up. “Okay . . . gimme a sec.”

Pulling a crumpled wad of bills from his pocket he slowly counted out the money while Pikachu grew increasingly impatient on his shoulder. Several huffs and a few insistent nudges with her head later he'd finally counted the full amount and handed it to the clerk, “Would you like a bag for that?” She asked.

“Nah I think we're good.” Alex grinned as his Pokemon bounced up and down on his shoulder with unreserved glee. “Thank you ma'am.”

“You're welcome. Have a lovely day sir.”

“You too!”

Handing the newly purchased outfit to his exuberant companion Alex walked out of the weird store within the store. As he emerged he noticed several people staring at him and he felt strangely embarrassed without really knowing why. Perhaps it was because all but one of the onlookers were adults and they had the same judgmental expression. It was eerily similar to the looks he got for being an obviously new Trainer at the age of nineteen but a little more intense. He left the clothing section as quickly as his feet would carry him and the PokeMart shortly afterwards. His plans to buy a few items on the way out had been thoroughly ended by the price of the outfit he'd bought for his friend so there was little reason to remain. Once he was back outside amidst the hustle and bustle of a large city nobody paid him much attention. Still a little overwhelmed by the noise Alex did his best to find a nice, quiet place away from everything. His efforts ended up taking him right out of town and back onto the route that'd brought him there to begin. A little ways off the main path and down a loosely cobbled road was a nice bench hidden from sight by trees and with the perfect view of a pond. He'd discovered it a few days ago while trying to catch some more Pokemon and it seemed like a perfect place to simply relax with his companion.

“Do you wanna try on your new outfit?” He asked as he sat down on the bench and Pikachu moved to sit on his lap.

“Pika!”

“Close my eyes? Don't you think you might need help?”

“Pikachu!”

“Okay, I never said you couldn't do it yourself!” Alex grinned, “But I'll cover my eyes if that's what you want!”

“Pika Pika!”

He dutifully covered his face with his hands and continued to chuckle as he felt Pikachu shift and moving around across his legs. Without being able to see what she was doing he could only imagine the movements based on her adorable little grunts and the placement of her feet. Once or twice those feet managed to land directly on his groin and stymie his amusement with a sudden burst of pain and he wasn't entirely sure how deliberate those movements were. They did little to stifle is overall enjoyment of the whole experience though. Especially when the sounds of her exertion started to grow more aggravated and he could all but sense the frustration radiating outwards from her as she struggled. But a combination of pride and self assurance all but guaranteed she wouldn't ask for his help. Not until she'd wasted several minutes trying and had exhausted every other option at least. And as mean as it might have been Alex was in no hurry to offer his help. It was a game they played so often he couldn't remember a time they'd gone more than a few days without indulging. Yet somehow it always remained exceedingly amusing to him. Likely because, despite her attitude, he knew just how much Pikachu enjoyed the back and forth as well. For all her posturing and play acting she never failed to be grateful and extra affectionate when he helped her. Especially if he did it without asking. Sadly that would've been quite difficult to accomplish in his current state so he was forced to ruin their back and forth a little.

“Do you need help darlin?”

“Pika!”

“Well there's no need for that kind of language.”

“Pika Pika!”

“Now you're just bein rude!” He laughed.

A crackle of electricity followed his amusement and he had no issue picturing his girl glaring at him with her arms folded, “Pikachu!”

“You sure it's all right? I don't wanna—”

“Pikachu!”

“Okay.”

She moved to stand on the edge of his knees, likely so he couldn't see her before everything was ready, while leaving the bottom of her outfit resting on his lap. Opening his eyes and dutifully looking straight down Alex grabbed the tights and lifted them into the air. With a but of adjusting and some fumbling he managed to get his fingers along the edge and the rest held up and apart so she could easily slide into them. It was only as he did so that he noticed a heart shaped cutout in the back. Assuming it was for her tail he smiled approvingly at how well it fit his Pikachu's look. He almost had to wonder if she'd noticed such a thing when purchasing it. 

“Well that's kinda cute!” Alex remarked.

“Pika!”

“I wasn't lookin at you, I was talkin bout the bottoms!”

“Pika!”

“Well of course you're cute too! You're always cute!”

“Pika Pi.”

“Oh I ain't ever gonna forget it.” He laughed, “You won't let me!”

He closed his eyes again and nodded to her. A second later he felt her walk along his legs, followed soon after by her paws holding onto his wrists. One foot was lifted off his thigh only to return with a little extra pressure as the latex stretched to fit her curvy form. The process was repeated with her other foot and he gave the edge of the leggings a small tug to make sure everything was where it should have been. Pikachu shifted and fidgeted for a few seconds before finally making a sound that told him she was as satisfied as she was ever going to be. She stepped back a little and called out to him. Once more Alex opened his eyes and they immediately widened as he saw how she looked in her fancy new outfit.

“Wow . . .” He remarked with absolute sincerity, “You look real fierce!”

Like every other time he complimented his haughty little companion his words were entirely sincere in a way nobody could refute. Not even her. Although he always thought there was something fierce about his lifelong friend the way she was dressed now really added to that in a dozen small ways. Around her head was an orange mask that covered everything except her mouth and the lower portion of her nose. Her heart shaped patches of fur were covered by pink ovals while a lightning bolt was stitched into the fabric across her forehead. Around her upper body was a fur tight, midriff baring tube top of sorts. Both sleeveless and perfectly contoured to her body it had the same orange coloration as her mask along with black accents and more imagery of lightning. Around her waist and covering everything from the hips down was a pair of form fitting leggings comprised almost entirely of black latex with orange lightning bolts running down her thighs. Covering her back paws like slippers and hugging her shapely waist in a rather provocative manner her tights made for a rather appealing sight when weighed against the rest of her outfit. When weighed alongside it she looked both fierce and rather beautiful. He didn't even try to hide how enamored he was with her appearance and she basked in his attention in her usual manner.

“Pikachu!” She exclaimed, smiling at him and triumphantly resting her hands on her hips, “Pika!”

“Yeah I guess it was worth it after all. You look great.”

“Pika Pi!”

“Yeah sure, show me the back.”

In his eagerness to see the rest of the outfit Alex completely missed the look that spread across her face as she turned around. A mix of delight and blushing enthusiasm it was an expression he only saw under very specific circumstances. Had he noticed it he might not have been as surprised by what was waiting for him when she spun on her heels. Luckily for both of them the surprise was allowed to hit with all the weight it deserved. Pikachu even made sure he was really taken aback by moving onto all fours, her front paws resting against his knees and her back paws situated on his thighs, and lifting her hips so he couldn't possibly miss what she was showing off. Because as he immediately learned the heart shaped opening he assumed to be for her tail was in fact for something else entirely. Perfectly framed by the fur tight edges of her outfit the heart cut into the fabric gave him a perfect and unobstructed view of the tightly puckered hole resting between her plump buttocks. Although partially hidden by those cheeks there was enough pull from her outfit to keep them spread open and to give him ample opportunity to admire her soft pink hole while it peeked out from her short yellow fur. As he stared in utter disbelief at what he was seeing Alex watched her ring clench and quiver before his gaze while her tail twitched in that telltale fashion. She looked back at him with an expression of pure lust, her eye sparkling and her mouth open as she panted. He managed to tear his gaze away from the sight of her rather shapely ass as it was hugged by her clothing and her cute little asshole all but demanding his attention. He looked at her with a mixture of amazement and incredulity while his cock immediately swelled inside his jeans. Pikachu rather unsubtly glanced down at his swelling member with a needy, almost hungry look while her ass remained perched tantalizingly close to him.

Eventually his gaze was pulled back to her exposed ring and he started to notice the enticing scent of her arousal. A pleasing combination of sweet odors and almost undetectable pheromones Alex only ever smelled that when his companion was well and truly aroused beyond rational thought. Apparently putting on something so lewd and displaying herself for him in such a way really worked for her. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't working for him too. But what really pushed him over the edge was the subtle yet unmistakable swelling taking place beneath the latex. Although he could just barely glimpse the lowest portion of her sex thanks to the point formed by the heart shaped cutout the rest of her fantastically meaty pussy was left to his imagination. Although he'd seen it many, many times in similar contexts somehow having it almost totally obscured was nothing short of breathtaking. Even while the combination of her arousal and his unrepentant staring caused her outer folds to strain against her leggings until he could make out every slightest contour of her chubby slit. Right down to her swollen clitoris at the peak of her labia. Never before had he realized just how wonderfully fat and juicy her sex was until it was suddenly contained within the confines of a fur tight suit. The whole thing formed such an amazing contrast with her completely exposed and thoroughly enticing asshole he was almost at a loss. While his mouth sat open and drool practically dripped from his lips he simply continued to stare in awe of the beautiful creature before him.

“Pika . . .” She said in a soft voice thick with emotion, “Pika Pi?”

“Yeah . . .” He replied in a husky tone, “You look amazin sweetheart . . . just . . . just amazin . . .”

She smiled nervously and swayed her hips back and forth for a few seconds, her buttocks jiggling beneath the latex and her asshole continuing to quiver under his wide eyed stare, “Pika?”

“I'd love to darlin!” Alex gasped.

Taking hold of her waist with both hands he lifted her into the air and brought her oh so delicious asshole up to his lips. For whatever reason Pikachu almost never requested oral sex, unless she was in heat in which case just about anything was fair game, but Alex had always been a fan. Sure he might have to pick little yellow hairs from his teeth but the sheer thrill of serving her in such a capacity completely overshadowed that already minor downside. And he'd be lying if he tried to say it wasn't really fun to have the upper hand for once in their relationship. The moment his tongue plunged into her ass he truly remembered why he loved going down on her as much as he did. Everything from the tightness of her inner walls to the breathy squeal that spilled from her mouth was as perfect as perfect could be. Licking every inch of her hole in a flurry of excitement he made his pleasure known with an abundance of sloppy, downright obscene noises. Anyone nearby would've immediately known what was happening without needing to see it, especially when his diminutive friend began adding to the cacophony even more enthusiastically than him. A long, pleasured moan filled the air as she dangled from his hands, her body little more than a plaything for his overeager lips. 

But as much as she might have denied out when they weren't having sex Pikachu absolutely loved being manhandled by her big, strong trainer. Nothing made her feel more dainty and feminine than having his meaty hands around her body while he used her in whatever way he saw fit. Normally she preferred the feeling of his cock slamming into her but she was willing to make an exception in this case. Mostly because she wanted to thank him for spending so much money on her and a little because she was slowly being won over by his oral fixation. There really wasn't any substitute for the feeling of a warm tongue sliding around inside her. The way it caressed her quivering body and pushed against her tight entrance was exactly the sort of build up she craved. Not only did it help loosen her tight little hole for the eventual monster that would claim it but he also lathered her in a fine coating of saliva and subsequently further enhanced the dirty pleasure of their illicit behavior. Because no matter how many times they did it the sheer wrongness, by the standards of the world around them at least, never failed to add a little extra friction to things.

“Piiiiikaaaaa!” She squealed, her body squirming in his grasp while her hips writhed against his mouth, “Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaa!”

Smiling at her reaction and the adorable way she wriggled in pleasure Alex buried his face even deeper between her buttocks. He drank in the smell of her pheromones and pushed his tongue as deep as it could possible go inside her. Although his cock was practically screaming for attention he managed to ignore it for the time being. It was his job to make sure she was good and ready for the real fun and the only way to do that without springing for lubricants he couldn't afford was coating her asshole in enough spit to ensure she felt nothing except pleasure. Had he known Pikachu actually enjoyed a little discomfort he might have thrown caution to the wind but even that was unlikely. He'd taken several months to really let loose and fuck her like she wanted and they'd been together just about every day since that point. Willingly causing her pain or discomfort, even if that actually made her feel better, was beyond his capabilities. Of course she had very little to complain about as he tongue fucked her asshole like it was his last meal. The early pangs of a nice, messy orgasm were already starting to arrive and she had no doubt he could've pushed her right up to climax without ever plunging his cock inside her pussy or ass. 

Thankfully he had no such intention. Alex slurped and slobbered over her quivering ring for what felt like an eternity but in the back of his mind he was always doing it for the express purpose of shoving his prick inside her. Never was that idea more than a single thought from the surface and the longer he continued to work her cute ass the more urgently he thought about it. He couldn't wait to feel her tight, wet ring closing around his dick. Hearing those adorably passionate moans as he slid deep inside her. Experiencing that closeness that neither of them could get enough of. Everything from the smell of her hormonal body to the occasional burst of sweetness as his probing tongue brushed against the lowest portions of her cunt just added fuel to the fire. It wasn't long before he was alternating between all but concealed pussy and her completely exposed asshole as lust overtook him. And just like every other time that happened Pikachu knew that meant he wasn't far from the main event.

Back and forth he went for several minutes while his mewling lover grew ever more aroused. It wasn't long before she was begging for his cock, her pleasured cries echoing through their secluded hideaway loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. But neither of them cared one whit about being discovered. He certainly wasn't the only one having sex with his Pokemon. They'd even been caught before and the 'punishment' had been about as mild as it could possibly be. Officer Jenny seemed downright aroused by what she'd witnessed and if her Growlithe was any indication she wasn't as unfamiliar with Pokemon Trainer relationships as she pretended. So not only did Alex have no concern as his lover screamed in ecstasy the notion that she was so pleasured by his efforts actively spurred him on. His tongue plunged in and out of her holes with a gusto rarely seen and by the time he pulled back Pikachu's once tight little ass was thoroughly gaped by his efforts. Not nearly as much as it would soon but but definitely enough for him to see just how eager and willing she was for his dick. Not to mention how well trained her cute little ring had been over the months. Giving her trembling hole one last kiss he lowered her back onto his lap and hurriedly whipped out his cock. 

The moment both it and his balls were free from his jeans he grabbed his petite yet plump lover once more. She cooed and squirmed against his fingers, her eyes staring down at his exposed shaft with unabashed excitement. While he might not have been the most well endowed man in the world his member was perfectly suited for pleasing his little size queen. Anything more and she wouldn't have been able to handle him and anything less simply wouldn't have been good enough. In more ways than one they were simply made for each other. Both of them were thinking that very thing as she was lowered onto his fully upright and twitching length. His swollen tip slipped inside her asshole without any resistance at all and the spit coating her inner walls helped the first few inches slide in almost as easily. It wasn't until the midpoint of his prick that her naturally tight body started to struggle with the sheer girth of his manhood. Squealing louder and more insistently as her whole body shook Pikachu demanded that he slam her down as hard as he could, that he throw caution to the wind and stuff all seven inches of cock balls deep inside her.

“If that's what you really want . . .” Alex murmured.

“Pika Pi!” She replied PiKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Her scream rang throughout the forest as he did exactly what she wanted and slammed her down onto his dick. As it's entire length plunged into her all at once his movement was rewarded with a messy deluge of pussy juice spraying from her cunt. Not to mention the madcap trembling and tightening of her already snug asshole. While she continued to cry out in pleasure he let out a long breath and hugged her against his body. Knowing full well she hadn't cum yet Alex wanted to start fucking her in earnest and take full advantage of her ecstasy riddled state. But his innate desire to be gentle and conscientious prevented him from acting. Instead he simply moved her a few centimeters up and down while she convulsed from that initial impact and his member throbbed like mad inside her. It was only when she slumped against him and stared up with an expression of open mouthed lust that he even considered moving more forcefully than he had been. His whole length swelled a little inside her and she responded by squeezing him harder than ever. Precum spurted from his tip and they both shivered a little at the inherent pleasure of their union. 

Back and forth their bodies went while their minds basked in the emotional catharsis of being with one another and the unrepentant lewdness of their interspecies romance. She moaned his name, in her own language of course, and limply grabbed his wrists, the neediness in her tone saying more than words ever could. With a small nod Alex moved his hands to her waist and made sure his grip was as firm as it could be without hurting her. Pikachu gave an encouraging moan while he slowly lifted her back up his cock. Although her legs dangled uselessly below her as more of his prick emerged from her ass she was anything but passive about the whole thing. Between constant moans, calling out his name every possible opportunity, and digging her claws into his wrist almost hard enough to cut him there was no denying she was doing just about everything she could. And when she felt the tip of that lovely shaft sliding close to her quivering ring she cried out once more, again begging him to stuff his fat dick back inside her with every bit of force he could muster. All but completely her slave by that point he did precisely as she wanted and the wet slap of their colliding bodies was masked by the bliss filled cries of his lover.

She barely had time to process the impact of their colliding bodies and just how amazing it felt to have his dick rammed inside her ass in such a violent motion. Because less than a heartbeat after bringing her down against his lap with an echoing smack her Trainer was already lifting her right back up his cock once more. Moving at a wonderfully fast pace and groaning in that deep, guttural way that utterly soaked her pussy he pulled her madly quivering body all the way to the tip of his length before suddenly, but not unexpectedly, reversing the direction. Pikachu flew right back down to the base of her man's dick and a little squirt of arousal burst from her pussy. That second collision felt even better than the first and she made sure he knew just how much she appreciated it. Mostly by moaning loud enough to send flocks Pidgey and Spearow launching out of the trees but also by staring deep into his eyes with a look that demonstrated every ounce of love and adoration she had for him. Expressing how much he meant to her aloud had never been one of her strong suits but when they made love and especially when he was treating her like a little Pika-whore she had no trouble sharing her feelings. Though she still couldn't do so in any kind of verbal way. Luckily for her Alex understood everything she was trying to tell him, he always did, and his eyes responded in kind. Even while his hands and cock moved like he wanted to destroy her poor little asshole.

But in his haste to give her all the pleasure he possibly could and slowly tease out the love she felt for him one thrust at a time Alex completely neglected to think about his own libido. The notion that he could or would eventually climax didn't even enter his mind as he slammed his beautiful lover down onto his cock over and over again. Hearing every gasping squeal and feeling every wild shiver as their bodies collided was all he could think about. Getting to watch her throw her head back as she moaned loud enough to make his ears ring and seeing the way her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes seemed to sparkle was nothing short of intoxicating. His grip around her waist tightened while his cock throbbed madly inside her, which only made her cry out harder. Her already plump, swollen pussy was burning with desire but the pleasure filling and radiating from her tightly stuffed ring couldn't be ignored. Like she did every other time they were making love Pikachu wished her man had two cocks or at the very least money enough to buy one of those fake ones she often saw in human stores. The day he stuffed one of those into her ass or pussy while his cock was already buried in the other hole was the day he'd break her body once and for all. And it was a day she couldn't wait to experience! But until then feeling his massive, pulsing rod flying in and out of her ass as he moved her whole body with ease was absolutely good enough. She was already teetering on the edge of an orgasm and they'd barely even started! If he could keep going the way he was her poor little body would be sore for days!

Although it'd only been a few days since he last had sex with Pikachu that was kind of unusual for the two of them and the short gap was feeling a lot longer. Undoubtedly the thrill of getting to fuck her tight, plump ass was contributing to that feeling as well. As often as the two of them were together he could count the number of times he'd been inside her tight, quivering ring on one hand. No doubt that infrequency was also the reason why she was moaning and shaking so hard atop his dick. That wonderfully visceral reaction was definitely adding to the endurance related trouble he was having, there was just something unbelievably beautiful about the way she trembled. Her adorably high pitched moans and the occasional burst of incredibly vulgar dirty talk only served to hasten his impending climax. Without really meaning to move as hard as he was Alex was soon slamming his cute little lover onto his cock with nearly all his strength. He knew she could handle whatever he gave her, she was always telling him to fuck her harder, but he still felt a little strange doing it even after all their years together. Luckily for both of them that concern was all but ignored by his libido and Pikachu was pounded by his fat, throbbing cock without mercy. Before long her voice failed her and she could only express her pleasure through ragged breaths. A constant torrent of increasingly thick fluids dripped from her neglected pussy as ecstasy radiated out from her thoroughly stuffed hole. Every time her ass collided with his thighs she was brought a little closer to orgasm and every time he lifted her back up her heart skipped a beat while her stomach did a flip. She called out to him again and again, her facade of aloof disinterest completely gone and in it's place the unbridled adoration, lust, and love she felt for him on full display. Though if she'd known he was about to finish and cut short her pleasure she might have summoned a sardonic look or two just for the hell of it.

“Pikachu!” He groaned in a half apologetic, half ecstatic voice, “I can't—I can't last any longer!”

“Pika Pi!”

Her protest fell on deaf ears as Alex slammed her down on his cock one more time. Letting out a sound not unlike a wild Pokemon he wrapped his arms around her petite body and hugged her against him as cum exploded deep inside her ass. Thick, ropey strands of spunk painted her inner walls as they launched deep into her ass, each one accompanied by a powerful throb of his cock. His grip around her tightened a little and his hips instinctively pushed upwards to drive his member just a little further inside her but otherwise he remained almost completely motionless as he basted her ass in warm load after warm load. By contrast she was near constantly moving as the pleasure of finally being pumped full of his seed after so long, by their standards at least, washed over her. Despite her outward dissatisfaction Pikachu definitely enjoyed the feeling of his jizz flooding her body. In fact she enjoyed it so much by the time he was finished and all his seed was swirling around inside her she couldn't help but pant in breathless delight at the sensations it filled her with. If her Trainer had an oral fixation she had a cum fixation and few things could put her in a better mood than a nice belly or womb full of semen. Though usually she preferred that experience to come after a nice, mind altering orgasm but it seemed like beggars couldn't be choosers at the moment. When he was done emptying his balls she fully expected him to pull out and the fact that he didn't was a good sign things weren't over. Of course she had no intention of letting his lack of control go. Not even with his cock still embedded in her asshole and it's length still remarkably hard under the circumstances. Though the feel of his spunk running through her asshole only to be held in place by the tight seal his dick formed certainly softened her attitude a little bit.

“Ohhhhhh . . .” Alex sighed as he slumped against the bench and Pikachu slumped against him, “That was amazin . . .”

“Pika Pi . . .”

“Sorry, it felt so good I couldn't control myself.”

“Pikachu!”

Both of them shivered as her asshole reflexively tightened around his cock and in turn his cock throbbed against her quivering inner walls, “I love you darlin.”

“Pika Pika!”

He smirked at her dismissive response, “Now don't be like that! I can keep going.”

“Pi?”

“Of course I can! But even if I couldn't . . .” Wrapping his arms around her small frame and hugging her against him as he sat up straight and pushed his cock nice and deep inside her, “Who said I gotta use my dick to make you happy?”

“Pika!”

“Oh we both know you love it and you love me too!” Alex grinned, “And I'm gonna make you say it one way or another.”

With one large hand resting against her chest so he could lightly tease and grope her nipples through the latex his other reached down between her legs to find somewhere even better. He pressed his middle and ringer fingers against her incredibly wet pussy and was immediately rewarded with an adorable gasp. Her whole body tensed and her ass clamped down around him with enough force to make him groan. But easily the most arousing part of her initial reaction was the way she looked up at him. Her dark eyes were clouded with abject lust and her mouth was open in a constant pant as her tongue lolled out. Her paws braced against his arms and she offered a small, practically inaudible 'Pika'. Not needing to be told twice Alex pressed his digits even more firmly against her chubby pussy and started rubbing them up and down in long, smooth motions. Once again she let out a pleasured cry while her body was wracked with shivers. A fresh deluge of creamy fluids gushed out of her pussy to splash across his lap while her outer folds all but parted fro his probing fingers. After a few seconds he kissed the top of her head and pushed even harder against her cunt. His digits were all but swallowed up by those puffy lips even through the latex and the reaction his efforts earned from Pikachu was absolutely intoxicating to experience. Not only were the incredible soft confines of her ass so appealing he wanted to start thrusting immediately but the way she grinded against his lap and called out his name, in her own 'language' of course, was simply wonderful. Once more his utter devotion to that beautiful little creature was revealed as he rubbed and massaged her pussy through her leggings without a second thought given to his own libido. So long as she was feeling good he didn't give a damn what else was happening.

He teased and pleasured her in that fashion for a little while before seemingly relenting. When his hand pulled away from her pussy it remained gone just long enough for Pikachu to let out a needy moan. Her paws immediately jumped to cover her mouth but the damage was done. Alex let out a soft chuckle as he nuzzled against her. After a few seconds she did the same and both of them enjoyed the closeness they were feeling. His cock ached to begin moving inside her asshole but he still wasn't finished with his little diva. Not by a long shot. When his strong fingers returned to her slit they did so by sliding beneath her legging to touch her gooey contours directly. For a split second she was actually surprised enough by his actions that no sound escaped her small lips. She merely stared at the sky with a look of sheer pleasure clouding her features. Of course once he started rubbing her cunt with two digits, the tips of both lightly teasing her hole while his dick swelled inside her, Pikachu couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her whole body tensed and a deluge of creamy juices seeped out of her messy cunt. The inner walls of her asshole squeezed him even harder while she trembled hard enough to appear as though she was vibrating atop his lap. A constant stream of breathless moans burst from her lips while he reveled in the way she moved and reacted to his touch. It was never anything but amazing to see and feel her reaction to his efforts. Getting to feel it as well was nothing short of heavenly, even if he couldn't stop himself from ruining the moment ever so slightly.

“Do you love me too?”

“P-Pikachu!”

“Oh really? If you're gonna be like that maybe I should stop—”

“Pika!”

Alex laughed and nibbled on one of her ears. She moaned in surprised and quivered a little harder at the added stimulation, “I'm waiting,” He murmured while his fingers continued to slide up and down her pussy, “It's just three little words darlin . . .”

“Pika Pi!”

“Is that right?”

“Pikachu!”

“Well I guess if you can't say it there's no point in me—”

“Pikachu! Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu!”

His heart swelled and he kissed her head while she nuzzled against his affectionate embrace despite her haughtiness, “I love you too.” Alex cooed, “I'm glad you're with me . . .”

“Pika . . . Pika Pi . . . Pika?”

“Of course I wasn't gonna stop. I was always gonna fuck you silly. You know that.”

“Pikachu!” She replied as she looked up at him with a smile, her eyes glittering with unbridled lust, “Pika!”

Although there was no way he could continue teasing her greedy little pussy while fucking her ass the way she wanted Alex did his best not to simply pull his fingers away as soon as his cock started sliding out of her ass. Hoping to catch her by surprise he actually pushed them into her cunt after a second or two of erratically moving them around the entrance. Pikachu let out a delighted squeal as his digits plunged nice and deep into her pussy. Between the angle, her costume, and his retreating dick he couldn't shoved them in as deep as either of them wanted but having both holes stuffed at all still left her in fits of squirming bliss. The already impressive amount of fluids gushing from her slit increased significantly while her inner walls clamped down hard around him. Hard enough to make him groan and stop his cock from retreating while simultaneously locking his fingers against her most sensitive spots for a moment. Long, gasping moans burst from her lips as everything seemed to pause for one perfect moment. Although she couldn't possibly hold him in place like that forever she stubbornly did her best anyways. A soft gust of air buffeted the back of her head as Alex let out a laugh, the sudden realization of what she was doing dawning on him. Delighted and charmed by how badly she wanted him inside her he gave his amazing little lover exactly what she wanted. Pushing both fingers hard against her pussy he simultaneously shoved the remainder of his shaft back into her ass with a single, powerful motion. Any composure Pikachu had left before that moment was destroyed as surely as her ass would be when her Trainer was finished with it.

She cried out in pleasure, a sound as sharp and vulgar as it was beautiful. Her small, adorable paws grabbed his wrists and refused to let go while she soaked his fingers and squeezed his cock so tightly Alex moaned as well. Pikachu grinded against him to the best of her ability as she moaned random, half formed thoughts over and over again. A mix of pleasure wracked encouragement and the sort of profanity that could make a sailor blush her words sent shivers down his spine. Torn between gasping and moaning at the pleasure of it all he wriggled his fingers inside her cunt and rubbed her aching clit with his palm. Even through the latex fabric covering her plump vulva the pressure and stimulation of his hand against her bud sent her into convulsions almost immediately. He started thrusting upwards in small, jerky movements while holding her against his lap and the feeling of his dick moving, however little, around in her ass only made it better. She loved the way he could churn her up and make her mind go totally blank. She loved the way his dick always got bigger and harder the longer it was inside her. And she loved the way he made sure to use every last thing she liked against her until she didn't have any senses left. It didn't matter that she could almost predict what he would do next, in the heat of the moment her frazzled, cock loving brain had no inkling what was on his mind. Only the ecstasy that surged through her small form and sent her tumbling faster towards orgasm.

So when she felt his fingers slowly pull out of her cunt and move to press against her clit she shouldn't have been the least bit surprised. But she was. In fact she was completely taken aback by his sudden change in priority and unable to respond with anything other than a breathy squeal. As he started rubbing hard against her trembling bud she felt her body rising upwards, his dick gradually sliding out while he lifted her up. Wholly unconcerned with how difficult such a thing made his job she squirmed uncontrollably at every inch that dragged against the walls of her asshole. His throbbing tip gradually neared her well trained ring and it almost felt like he intended to pull all the way out. Both elated by and fearful of that prospect she let out a shuddering cry and attempted to wriggle back down onto his prick. As much as she wanted to feel his whole prick flying in and out of her, utterly claiming the tight hole that'd belonged to him since the first time they had sex, she didn't want to feel him apart from her no matter how short the duration might be. She was so close to an orgasm and Pikachu wanted to feel him inside her every second. Her attempts to communicate that were charmingly incoherent but luckily Alex knew full well what his girl loved and he wasn't about to pull out and risk her cumming without his dick. But he was more than happy to let her think that for a moment or two before he slammed her round little butt down against his waist as hard as he possibly could. And when his 'deception' was rewarded with a bevvy of moans and screams he couldn't help but repeat the process, much to his lover's delight.

Again and again he lifted her up and slammed her back down, each time with a pause just long enough to leaver her squirming on the right side of frustration. Every time their bodies collided Pikachu let out an even more desperate scream than the last. She didn't even notice when his fingers slipped from her clit altogether. Although the sudden loss in pleasure should have registered she was much too enamored with the wild throbbing of his cock and the heat radiating through her body to realize both his hands had returned to her waist. With a firm grip and nothing stopping him Alex could fuck her like he'd been doing before his unfortunately timed climax. Slowly but surely he cut down the amount of time she was kept waiting at the peak of his member and increased the speed at which she plunged back down to the base. While this subtle shift back towards the ball slapping fury she adored so much wasn't consciously noticed Pikachu certainly felt it as time wore on. Particularly when her madly quivering form was all but flying up and down his dick at a constant rate. The way his hands pulled her onto that turgid shaft perfectly matched the force at which his hips thrusted upwards. Before long the impact of their bodies was sending shock waves through her mind and eradicating what little resistance she had left. Never given a chance to catch her breath, form a coherent thought, or even react to the onslaught of pleasure assailing her senses took it's toll on her and took it's toll fast. Within a minute of him reaching his full speed she was a drooling wreck masquerading as a Pokemon. After two she was hurtling over the edge of a cliff into a sea of churning pleasure. Neither of them would make it to three.

“PIKAAAAAAAAAA!”

Electricity crackled from the heart shaped patches of fur on her cheeks while the rest of her body stiffened until she was as still as a statue. Ecstasy flooded every single fiber of her being while her eyes widened in abject shock. Although she was no stranger to the kind of orgasm washing over her, in fact every time the made love Alex gave her such a climax, it never failed to completely floor Pikachu whenever it happened. Despite his cock being the only one she'd ever known in her life. The walls of her asshole clamped down around his unrelenting member with enough force to slow his movements considerably. Creamy jets of arousal squirted from her pussy so hard it sent little geysers spraying from the confines of her leggings. All while her mind was completely overtaken by a cloud of sheer bliss. She felt him continuing to thrust somewhere in the middle of her orgasmic paradise but it was faint, little more than background noise among the crashing waves. As her mouth fell open in a prolonged, silent scream and her eyes fluttered and rolled back in her head the only thing she could be absolutely sure of was just how much she loved and adored the man responsible for her bliss. Even if she could barely feel him inside her his presence remained strong and the simple knowledge that he was there holding and guiding her orgasm made her feel safe like nothing else in the world. 

It also made sure she came with a force and intensity that would leave her mind a fractured mess for several minutes and her body more sore than a dozen pitched battles. After that first, spectacular eruption her muscles started to spasm and the true scope of her ecstasy was undeniably visible to anyone lucky enough to already be watching. Though he could already feel how much she was enjoying herself and how well he'd done his job as her lover Alex was still struck by the visual aspect of her climax. Literally watching her shake and squeal as he mercilessly fucked her ass was like nothing else he'd experienced and nothing he could experience. No matter how many times he saw it he never failed to be utterly captivated by the sight of her beautiful, convulsion frame and the torrent of warm, sweet smelling juices she unleashed upon his lap. It was what spurred him to build up speed in spite of how tight her ass had grown, it was what urged him to give her everything he had, and it was what caused him to finally acknowledge his own waning endurance after so long focusing on her.

Confident anything he might have said would fall on deaf ears and certain that she wanted his cum just as badly as ever he didn't bother announcing his coming orgasm. He simply fucked her amazing little ass with all his might and let her figure it out. Or be surprised. Either way he was going to baste her hole in another wave of spunk regardless of anything else. But even with his own climax looming he had to make sure his lover was well and truly gone. That he'd fucked her so well she was basically a toy to be used and discarded. Absolutely slamming her down against his member as hard as he could Alex started thrusting upwards at the same time his hands moved down. The resulting impact of his cock inside her wantonly spasming hole managed to pierce the haze surrounding Pikachu's mind and somehow send her reeling even more than she already was. Words utterly failed to describe what she was experiencing and even if she had been able to come up with them her lips never would've been able to speak them aloud. They were much too busy squealing while her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her entire body shook like a water type being hit with thunderbolt. Among that incredibly flurry of sensations it wasn't the least bit surprising that she failed to miss the throbbing of her man's prick and the familiar way he groaned as he finally hit his limit.

But no amount of ecstasy could overshadow that incredible feeling when his thick cum erupted into the depths of her ass for the second time in so many minutes. Feeling more of that creamy seed coating her inner walls, soaking them once more, and flooding her belly with heat was indescribable. The already tight confines of Pikachu's ass squeezed him even harder as she felt his fluids spray wantonly within her. The pressure of her quivering ring was incredible. No matter how many times he felt it Alex couldn't believe how hard her petite little form could grip him. He didn't even notice a similarly insane amount of pressure against his wrists as her hands held on for deal life. Like his lover he was lost in a crashing sea of pleasure fueled in full by the reactions of his partner to such a degree his climax seemed to stretch onward ten times longer than it would've normally. Every wild spasm and furious quiver of her cum splattered inner walls seemed to milk more jizz from his loins as surely as that added spunk sent her endlessly spiraling mind down deeper into pleasure fueled insanity. Their pleasure echoed through the surrounding forest and onto the road they'd left to find their secluded spot with anyone in ear shot privy to just how much he adored her and how much she adored him. And they certainly had plenty of chances to appreciate the sounds as the two lovers made them for nearly a full minute before their voices began to quiet and their furiously shaking bodies started to settle. But even after exhaustion started to set in and the natural order of such things pushed them back into reality she and her Trainer were still left panting and moaning for what seemed like hours in the afterglow of their time together.

As the last of his cum oozed into her overstuffed and nearly overflowing asshole he let out a long, contented sigh. Pikachu did the same before she could think to stop herself as the satisfaction that came from a belly full of cum washed over her. Such a feeling could only have been more wonderful if she was experiencing it in both holes at the same time. Sadly such a thing wasn't really possible with her current outfit. But the next time they made love he was definitely going to empty his balls into each hole. Maybe she'd even let him finish in her mouth so she could really enjoy what it was like to be literally dripping with her man's cum from every possible orifice. She nuzzled against her Trainer with a smile on her face, relishing in the feel of his gradually softening dick still embedded in her ass. It wouldn't be long before it popped out and all his spunk started leaking from her. But then she realized that would mean relinquishing some of his lovely seed and that was something Pikachu just didn't want to do. His cum belonged to her and her alone and she had no desire to let it go to waste. So when Alex's dick finally did slip free she did the only thing that made sense in the heat of the moment. Leaping from his lap onto the ground below she lifted her ass into the air like she was still in heat, her trembling front paws lying flat against the ground while her back legs struggled to keep her upright. Her Trainer watched the unexpected display, momentarily confused by what she was doing. Under normal circumstances he'd assume she was looking for sex but given what they'd just done that seemed at least slightly unlikely.

“What's goin on sweetheart?”

“Pika!”

“Well it kinda is my business if you're lookin for—”

“Pikachu!”

“What do you mean you don't wanna waste it?”

“Pika Pi! Pikachu!”

Chuckling at the possessive way she spoke about his cum Alex quickly tucked his shaft back into his pants and sat up, “So you're just gonna sit like that until . . . until what exactly?”

“Pi!”

Looking back at him with a comical mix of haughtiness and arousal Pikachu did an admirable job of returning to her natural demeanor while her ass was sticking up in the air and her asshole was cum glazed, gaping mess of what it used to be. Despite her efforts some of Alex's jizz had managed to seep out, quite a lot of it in fact and gooey streaks of his numerous loads were running down the fat contours of her still highly aroused pussy. But since the bulk of his spunk remained exactly where she wanted it she was willing to let a little bit drip out, even though the feeling of his warm fluids sliding across her latex clad body elicited a constant stream of shivers. As her slowly tightening ring winked and clenched before his eyes her Trainer couldn't help but admire the vulgar sight before him. It was almost enough to get him in the mood once more. If they hadn't spent the better part of the day fighting and walking he almost certainly would have given her another fresh batch of semen to enjoy. But as it was he just didn't have it in him. From the look of her furiously shaking limbs she didn't have it in her either. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so weary after sex. Usually she sprang right back into her usual self without any issues whatsoever. Apparently something about their session that day had changed things. Since the only real difference was the outfit and her choice to let him fuck her ass instead of her pussy Alex started to wonder just how much the clothes really affected things. His slowly widening grin was met with a curious look from Pikachu, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked back at him like he was the weird one and she wasn't currently letting his jizz dry on, around, and inside her asshole.

“Pika?”

“Nothin darlin, I'm just thinkin.”

“Pikachu!”

“Now we both know you ain't gonna hold up that threat!”

“Pika Pi!”

“Last time you tried we had sex the same night.”

“Pika.”

“Oh you definitely enjoyed it sweetheart,” He laughed, “But I appreciate your commitment to lying.”

“Pika Pi!”

Alex smirked at her and slid off the bench to sit on the grass next to his mate, “Whatever you say girl.”

“Pi!”

“I love you too.” 

He reached out to lightly stroke her head and run his hand along her cheek and despite what she'd say Pikachu nuzzled against his fingers, “Pika Pika?”

“I gotta get some sleep before we do it again. And don't you want a bath?”

“Pikachu . . .”

“Oh right . . . well once it's all dry you'll want a bath right?”

“Pika!”

“Okay . . . maybe we'll take it together then . . . how'd you like that?”

“Pikachu!” She exclaimed, “Pika Pikachu!”

“Yeah I thought you'd say that . . .”


End file.
